


Don't Tease Me (With Your Sexy Ways)

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Series: Don't Mini [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Minor pining, Not-So-Secret Crush, Pre-Slash, unspoken competition in lieu of conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really wishes Steve would stop teasing him. Surely he knows how damn attractive he is and how deeply Tony has already fallen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease Me (With Your Sexy Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-armed push-up picture square on my bingo card.

Sometimes Tony thought Steve knew exactly what he did to him. Then he thought that was ridiculous because Steve couldn't possibly know Tony had a massive crush on him. And even if he did, how could Steve possibly have figured out Tony's super strength kink? No, Steve didn't know Tony still harbored his decades-old crush on Captain America. But how to explain the near constant barrage of super soldier-y feats that always seemed to happen within Tony's line of sight?

This time Steve had waited until Tony walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table with a cup of coffee and one of his new holographic tablets before he decided to pull one of his stunts. Tony had just managed to make it down to the public areas of the Tower after a cup of coffee in the penthouse and was only on his second cup of the day, so he could be forgiven for not noticing what Steve was doing immediately. Come to think of it, Steve did tend to do these things when Tony was under-caffeinated. Maybe there was something to his theory after all. That thought got blown out of the water as soon as Tony turned around.

Steve was behind him, propped up on his toes and one arm, almost perpendicular with the tiled floor. He held his other arm behind his back as he slowly lowered his whole body until he nearly touched the floor with his very muscular chest. Okay, so Tony got distracted easily. You could sue him, but he had the best lawyers money could buy. As Tony watched, jarred out of his own tangent by the man before him, Steve pushed himself up again only to repeat the entire process several more times. Tony finally found his voice after the tenth one-armed push-up.

“Uh, Steve? What are you doing?” Tony asked.

Tony thought he saw a smirk flicker across Steve's face, but it was gone when he blinked so he decided he'd just imagined it. Steve's voice was casual when he answered, which only proved to Tony that what he thought he'd seen was pure imagination.

“It's part of my daily workout routine,” Steve said. “You'd know that if you ever got up before noon.”

“Yeah, well, excuse me for working late,” Tony muttered and turned back to his tablet.

He didn't get any work done knowing what Steve was doing behind him. His mind kept wandering to all that strength being tossed casually around and imagining Steve using that super strength in completely different ways. Maybe he could lift Tony up and hold him against the wall and then they could...

Tony shook his head to clear it and got up. He left in such a hurry he not only forgot his tablet, but he missed the satisfied smirk on Steve's face as he stood and went to pick up the tablet. The smirk turned into an awed smile as Steve marveled at the latest designs for Iron Man.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week later and Tony was certain he was slowly going crazy. Steve hadn't let up on his feats of super strength and it caused Tony to wander through his life in a haze of daydreams filled with nothing but Steve and his rippling muscles. It was seriously starting to affect his work, especially when Steve came down to “help with the heavy lifting.”

“Where did you want this, Tony?” Steve asked, lifting the entire upper half of the suit and turning casually to face Tony.

“Oh, um...” Tony mumbled. He tried to focus long enough to actually answer the question, but, well, super strength. It was his weakness. “You can hang it there, that's fine.”

Steve moved to do as requested and Tony deliberately turned away so he wouldn't have to see Steve manhandling his suit. Oh, how Tony wished Steve would do that with him.

“What are you working on?” A voice broke into his thoughts and nearly made Tony jump.

Steve stood right behind him as close as he could get without actually touching Tony. He could feel the warmth radiating off Steve's body all along his back and it made him want to lean back into that warmth.

“Just an upgrade to Natasha's Widow's Bites,” Tony said.

“What kind of upgrades? How do they work?” Steve asked eagerly.

A little too eagerly. When Tony glanced over his shoulder he saw that Steve wasn't really looking at the blueprints of the Widow's Bites hovering in front of Tony, but at Tony himself. It was almost like he didn't care about the actual answer, but just that Tony answered. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why?”

“What?” Steve asked, taken aback, but not moving from Tony's side.

“Why do you want to know the details of my work all of a sudden?” Tony said.

Steve shrugged, looking anywhere but at Tony. “Just curious, is all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

Ah, so Steve did know how showing off his super strength affected Tony. And it seemed he found something intriguing about Tony in turn. A smirk graced Tony's lips, carefully hidden from a now very attentive Steve. Well, two could play at that game. Let the competition begin!


End file.
